Three letters
by Disneysara7771
Summary: Whilst cleaning out her parents attic, about to be married, Sonny stumbles across a letter she wrote to herself as a young girl, about to move halfway across the country to pursue her dream of acting.


**Hi Readers,**

**This is my newest story! It's a Sonny with a Chance story, as you probably know, and I think it's quite cool.**

**It's not got a lot of Channy, and it's more of a future fic, than a romance story. **

**Also this story has got xoxLiz123 in it. Sorry that you are not in Watch them grow, but honestly, I can't really think of a character that I need at the moment in Watch them grow. Sorry.**

**Read it to find out what it's about!**

**Review! Review and make me a very happy author.**

**3 Letters**

**A Sonny with a Chance story**

**Sonny at 27:**

Sonny was up in her parents loft, sorting through boxes of her stuff. She was sorting them out as she was getting married soon, and moving out of her parent's house forever.

She was rummaging through one particular box, when she came across a small green box, a jewellery box she had when she was 13 or 14.

She opened the box. Inside was her old friendship bracelet, which she had made for her best friend Lucy when she was 6, and a few other pieces of jewellery. And there was also a small, folded piece of paper. She unfolded it, curious, and started to read. This is what it said:

_Dear Future Sonny,_

_I am feeling sad. _

_I am reflecting on our home in West Appleton, and how much I've grown, physically and mentally, since the day we moved in.  
_

_I was listening to this sad song on the radio that nearly made me cry, about looking at the front door and saying goodbye._

_And we haven't even moved house yet._

_My childhood has been and gone. No longer will there be days where I go to my grandparents house and play dolls and schools and help Grandma make raisin buns._

_I am a teenager now and have the rest of my life ahead of me. _

_I wonder what I'll do when I grow up. Will I stay with acting? Or will that fail, and I have to find something else? Will I find my Prince Charming? Who will I be?_

_One day in the future I hope I look back at this entry and answer this question and say, yeah my childhood was good but now my life is even better._

_It feels weird writing to myself in the future._

_Love,_

_Sonny _

Sonny smiled to herself, remembering writing it. She could now answer all those questions.

She fetched a piece of paper and pen from down stairs, and began writing a reply, of sorts.

_Dear Past Sonny,_

_In reply to all your questions:_

_Yes, you will stay with acting, but will branch out into singing too, and by the time you are 27 you will have 5 successful albums out._

_And yes, I think you will find your Prince Charming. As I am getting married next week, I would sincerely hope so. Your Prince Charming will be a lovely man called Chad Dylan Cooper, once the star of the TV drama 'Mackenzie Falls' and since then star of several very successful movies, with several Grammy awards under his belt._

_You will be very happy, and hopefully together forever._

_Now, some questions for the next future Sonny._

_Will your marriage with Chad work, or will it end in heartbreak?_

_If it does work, will we have any kids?_

_If so, how many?_

_If it fails, why did it fail?_

_Did my acting/singing ever fail? _

_If so, what did I do after?_

_Once again, it feels weird writing to myself in the future._

_Love,_

_Sonny_

Then she packed the letters back in the box, and continued her sorting.

**Sonny, now at 71:**

Her grandchildren were up in the loft one day, when they came across a small green box, tucked, for some reason, in a dolls pram.

Intrigued, they took it down to their Gran.

She smiled when she saw it, remembering.

They handed it over to her, and the youngest, Samantha, asked, "What's inside it?"

"Well, why don't you open it and find out?" asked Sonny, smiling round at her grandchildren.

Samantha opened the lid gently.

All the kids leaned in to see.

Inside, once again, was the friendship bracelet, some pieces of jewellery, and now two letters.

"Whose friendship bracelet is that?" asked Samantha.

"That was mine when I was your age," said Sonny. "I made that for your best friend Lucy when we were both six."

"Wow. And you've kept it all this time?" asked another of her grandchildren, Sophia.

"Yep. Lucy was, is, the best friend a girl could have."

"What are these?" asked Sonny's third grandchild, Liz.

"Those are two letters that I wrote to myself. The first when I was 14, your age Liz, and the second when I was 27, just before I married your grandfather."

"Cool. Can you read them to us?" asked Liz.

"Sure. Why not."

After she read them to her three (present) grandchildren, she said, "Well, why don't I answer my last questions, from my 27 year old self?"

"Yeah! That'd be cool!" said Samantha.

"Okay. Can you please fetch me a pen and paper?"

Liz went and got some.

Then Sonny sat down and began to write.

_Dear Past 27-year-old Sonny,_

_Okay, my answers to my last questions:_

_Yes, your marriage to Chad will work, and we will have many years of happiness. We are up to our 44__th__ at the moment._

_We had three kids, and all have their own children now, our youngest with his second on the way._

_Our children and grandchildren are:_

_Brittany: Now 44, has two kids of her own, Lauren and Kaitlyn. Lauren is 8 and Kaitlyn is 10. Brittany is married to Richie, and lives in Australia._

_Ashley: Now 39, is married to David, and has 4 kids. Sophia, Liz, Samantha and Jack._

_Jack is 15, Liz is 14, Sophia is 9, and Samantha is 6. They live in the same town we do._

_Ben: Now 35, has one child, and his wife, Olivia, is pregnant with their second child at the moment. Cassie is 3. They also live in America, but in New York, not LA._

_After I got married, and had all my kids, I couldn't really go back to singing and acting, though Chad stayed in the business the whole time, so I decided to become a music teacher instead. I decided that I wanted to pass on my love and knowledge of music to the next generation. This was the right decision, and I had many years of happy teaching._

_And that's about it. Maybe one day, one of my grandchildren, or even great grandchildren, will find these letters, and see a small snippet of what my life was like._

_Love,_

_Sonny_

**Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
